Korra The Avatar Episode 16
by SkyDawn1
Summary: On this episode of Korra the avatar Korra meets up with Zuko...and he's bi...so yeah...and he's young too so...there you go...beans...stay tuned for the next episode!


Korra The Avatar Episode 16 The Avatars Hunger

"BOLIN!" I screamed out as my avatar state kicked in sending a chair at the TV as it blasted in pieces "Korra! that's another item today!"  
Bolin said taking his cock out of my pussy as I laughed "yea...after the sixth time and after having to make up lies to Mako and Asami...  
I guess my avatar state is getting the best of me" I said as Bolin got up and kissed me deeply "why does this happen?" he said as I looked away and sighed "my avatar state is tied to my emotions Bolin...it comes out when my emotions are at their strongest" I said as he slipped my panties back on "I tell ya Korra...I never thought I would have the strength to fuck a girl six times" Bolin said as I zipped his pants up and giggled "my sex drive isn't like a humans...I'm more sexually active" I said as he nuzzled my neck as I giggled "well...i'm not like a human baby" he said pulling my panties down slowly as the door opened causing me to get off of Bolin and hiking my panties up as Mako came in "what happened in here now?" Mako said as I pointed to the TV "yea...I was...showing Bolin a trick and...hit the TV by mistake"  
I said laughing as Mako sighed "this has to be the sixth time I've had to come here" he said as Bolin laughed and shrugged "well Korra is getting her strength back, and she's already got her memories back" Bolin said as I nodded "hey! let's go visit my parents Bolin!" I said as he looked at Mako before looking at me "your parents Korra?" he said as I nodded "yeah! I haven't seen them in awhile...it will be good to just visit" I said as Bolin nodded "sure!" he said as we both got up to which Mako sniffed me "you smell like sweat...and Bolins cologne"  
he said as I blushed "Ummm i'm wearing cologne now and working out makes me sweat" I said as Mako looked at me "y...your right, i'm sorry for doubting you Korra" Mako said as I hugged him "hey! all is forgiven" I said as me and Bolin walked out the door "Korra...I don't like lying to my brother like this...this has been the fourth day we've kept this affair between us...and even though i'm enjoying the sex...  
I'm not enjoying the lying part" he said as I folded my arms "I don't like lying either Bolin...I promised myself that I was saving myself for Asami...and then this happens...I'm not saying that i'm ungrateful this happened...I like you Bolin...more than just a friend but...with Asami...were married...but I'm beginning to wonder if that was a mistake" I said looking down as Bolin placed a finger on my chin and lifted it up "baby it's not a mistake...you love Asami...I...I don't see why you would love a loser like me" he said as we were half way down the stairs as I looked around me before going up to Bolin and kissing him deeply "Bolin...I want to marry you...to wake up every day with you smiling at me from our bed...to send our daughter to school and have her grow up to be a doctor...or hell the next avatar" I said as he laughed "I bet she will have your eyes" Bolin commented as I blushed and entangled his hand with my own "and your nose" I said as thoughts of names began to appear in my head "yeah...our daughter...god it feels so surreal...I thought I would NEVER get the hot girl,  
but here I am...having sex with THE avatar!" he shouted as I placed a hand on his mouth "an affair is supposed to be quiet Bolin" I said as he blushed as Mako showed up "what happened?" he said as I looked at him "oh you know Bolin telling an off-color joke at the top of his lungs, so I had to silence him" I said as he nodded "oh okay" he said climbing back up the steps as we went to Oogi and hopped on "Oogi yip yip" I said as the bison took off into the sky as I laid on my back with Bolin getting on top of me "you ever fuck on a bison before?"  
I asked teasingly as Bolin took my panties off and stuffed them in his pocket "I'm game to try it you slut" he said as I grinned before looking at me "wait...I don't think that would be wise actually" he added as I spread my legs open showing my pussy "why's that baby?" I said as Bolin began drooling before snapping out of it "b...because what if you enter your avatar state on Oogi?" Bolin asked as I sighed and sat up "wouldn't end well for us...plus I'm sooo horny" I whined as Bolin smiled "your so cute when you whine Korra" he said as he looked around "hey! there's a beach over there!" he said pointing as I looked to see a row of beach front houses "yeah I can see it now, your balls deep in me and the owner of the beach house comes out and calls the police on us...no thanks" I said as Bolin laughed "oh my god you're funny"  
he said as I rolled my eyes "I'm kind of serious Bolin" I said as he snuggled me "okay okay no sex until we reach your parents home" he said as I laughed "our libidos must be in sync huh?" I joked as he kissed me on the neck as Oogi flew towards Virginia.

"What the hell happened?" I said as we got to what we thought was Virginia as buildings and roads were demolished and the sky took on a very scary shade of red as we flew to my parent's house as we saw it was destroyed "NO!" I screamed as I jumped off of Oogi and landed on my feet as I ran inside "MOM! DAD!" I screamed out only to hear silence as I ran into the rooms calling their names as Bolin came inside and ran over to me "Korra...I don't think their here" he said as I fell to the ground and began to cry "damn it!...who could have done this?" I sobbed as Bolin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in "baby it's okay, we'll find them...and plus you have me" he said as I turned around and began kissing Bolin deeply as he squeezed my butt causing me to squeak in pleasure "Bolin...this...isn't the time" I said pulling away from him "Korra...I understand" he said as we got up "I promise my body will be yours once we find out where my parents are" I said as Bolin slapped my butt hard "ow...Bolin...I like that" I said blushing as I just heard what I had said...I was actually liking pain?  
but how? "come on Korra...lets go" he said as my thoughts took a back seat to the situation as we hopped back on Oogi and took off into the sky "I don't get it Bolin...all these buildings and roads look like a disaster hit it" I said as he looked over Oogi "yea and plus this place scares me" he said as a fireball nearly smacked into him as he turned around to look at me "and we have company!" he said as I noticed a lot of fire benders shooting off fire at Oogi "what the...the fire nations in better formation than last time" I said as Oogi dodged the fire blasts "what's happening here?" Bolin said as I ran over to Oogi's side "i'm giving them a distraction" I said whiping my hands around as it created a giant ball of wind to which I slammed it at the fire benders as they were all scattered by the wind "nice going Korra!" Bolin said as I sat back down "yeah...but who's behind all these fire benders?" I said as I felt Bolin pull me in close to him "I don't know...but I want to find out just as much as you do...and so does Pabu!" he said as Pabu peeked his head from Bolins pocket "has Pabu...watched us fuck yet" I said as he nodded "lots of times...but he lets us carry on" he said as I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead "great...a ferret watched us have sex...just glad it doesn't talk or it would be a problem" I said as he nuzzled me "so where to now?" Bolin asked as I began to think "somewhere with a TV" I said as he laughed "fair enough my lady" he said as Oogi flew off towards a working TV set...wherever THAT was.

We set down near the mall as I got off Oogi and sighed dejectedly "where the hell is a working TV at?" I said in defeat as Bolin jumped off and walked up to me "maybe we can try in that Wall-Mart" he said pointing to a heavily fortified Wall-Mart as I shrugged "could be worth it" I said as we made our way to the front entrance of the store as an intercom crackled on "what do you both want?" the voice said as I cleared my throat "hi...i'm the avatar and I was wondering if you all have a working TV?" I said as the voice went quiet causing us both to shrug before we heard a dinging sound "if you're the avatar there's something I have to test" he said as I tilted my head "and what's that?"  
I said as the intercom crackled back "I hear the avatar can reach the avatar state with extreme emotions...like sex" he said as I waved my hands "how the HELL did you know that?" I said as he laughed "maybe I'll tell ya...but I want to have sex with you to prove it" he said as I shook my head "i'm the avatar...not a whore!" I shouted as he laughed again "too bad...we have information about your parents as well" he said as I threw up my hands "how does he?" I said as Bolin hugged me "it's okay...just don't make eye contact with him and you'll be okay" he said as I had a disgusted look on my face "hell no Bolin...were together...and besides what if he's ugly?" I said as he shrugged "time is ticking cutie" he said as I rolled my eyes "fine" I said as the door opened "and tell your boy servant to stay outside" he added as Bolin sighed "sorry Bolin...gotta stay here" I said as he nodded "I don't like this...but fine" he said as I walked in the store as the door closed behind me as a smooth bodied guy walked up to me "damn your sexy girl" he said as he examined me "delicious...bet it's even more with those clothes off" he added as I sighed "the names Jason and here I rule this little shopping store" he said pulling me towards him "and I always get what I want" he said licking my neck as I closed my eyes just wanting this to be over "mmmm damn you taste good baby" he said as I opened my eyes "are we gonna get this started or what...I just want this done as quickly as possible" I said as he grinned "i'm planning on taking my time with you" he said as he grabbed my hand and guided me to a room with a bed and candles "welcome to my love nest" he said as I burst out laughing "your...love nest? what are you five?" I said in between spurts of laughter as he closed and locked the door "i'm twenty years old bitch" he said slapping my butt as I stopped laughing and looked at the door "you locked us in?" I said as he slipped his shirt off "yea baby, like I said before...were gonna be in here for a very long time" he said pulling me to him as our lips locked in a passionate struggle as his hands were all over my body "mmmph mmmph mmmmmph" I tried saying as I pulled his mouth away from mine "fuck! don't you know about taking it slow?" I said as he grinned evilly and shoved me on the bed hard as he jumped on top of me "UGH! LET...ME...GO!" I screamed as he began to tie my hands and feet to the bedposts "let's see here...I think I'll take these scissors and slowly cut through your clothing" he said as I gulped "damn pervert" I said as he laughed while I blushed "how about the sash first?"  
he said opening the scissors and placing it around the sash as I closed my eyes "damn it! I should have never agreed to this!" I said as he slowly closed the scissors as a knock came to the door "fuck! what is it?" he said as a frantic guy pounded on the door "STAY BACK!  
NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he took the scissors and threw them on the ground "damn it! ruining fun with this bitch" he said as he unlocked the door and opened it only to find nothing there "dude! untie me! I can help" I said as he looked at me "no...once I untie you you're gonna beat me up and run" he said as I sighed "untie me and I can show you I am the avatar...and show you how to make love to a woman than just tieing her up and cutting her clothes off!" I shouted as he thought a bit before untieing me "there, now you better help me!" he said as I got up off the bed and rubbed my wrists "deal...and my names Korra" I said as he looked me up and down "names Zuko" he said causing my jaw to drop "whoa whoa whoa...prince Zuko?" I said as he looked at me "yea...why?" he said as I looked at him "the same Zuko that created Republic City with Aang?" I said as he turned to me "how did you?" he said as I saw the scar on his eye "you were friends with Aang...you're a good guy...cute too...why resort to this?" I said as he turned around "listen...i'm sorry I...did that to you...I just...I haven't been in company with a girl in a long time okay" he said as I spun him to me and kissed him "take your time with me baby" I said smiling as he blushed "you know...you do look like the avatar...wow...the next avatars a hot girl" he said as I bit my lower lip "that talk will get you in bed with me faster baby" I said as we kissed deeply as my eye looked up and noticed a group of shadows coming this way as we broke the kiss "we'll talk about this later, right now we have company!" I said as we turned around only to find a pack of hungry vicious wolves coming at us "damn humans are weak" Zuko said fire bending one of the wolves as I air bent two across the store "wow...amazing babe" he said as I smiled tha-" I began to say as a wolf was able to knock me down "d...damn wolf" I said holding a hand to its stomach as I air bent it to the ceiling as it fell to the ground in a loud smack as Zuko held out a hand "you okay Korra?" he said as I nodded and took his hand "how do you know so much about me though?" I said as he looked at me "everything has been changing around us...worlds have collided with each other...that means a whole bunch of crap is going down...I remember being old...and helping you once with your bending" he said as we both exited the store "wow...but who's behind all this?" I said as he looked at me "Amon" he said as I sighed "the same one who locked my bending...twice now" I said as Bolin came up to us "Korra! are you okay?" he said as I held Zuko's hand "Zuko...meet Bolin...Bolin...meet my...well our new husband" I said as Bolin blushed "just so you know...i'll try to like guys but no guarantee"  
Bolin said as Zuko slapped his butt "don't worry cutie" Zuko said as Bolin felt weird "okay Zuko...you said you knew where my parents were,  
sooo...where are they?" I said as he pointed in the distance to a dot "you see that?" he said as I walked up beside him "yea?" I said "that's Amon's airship...he's planning to kill your parents live on TV tonight" he said as I stepped back "no! we need to get there fast!" I said as Zuko sighed "there's no way we can hope to get there in time" he said as I whistled sending Oogi slamming to the ground as Zuko screamed and hid "we have a way" I said jumping in the air and landing on Oogi as Bolin jumped on as well "will...that...thing eat me?" he said as I laughed "it's okay...I thought it was the demons of hell in the beginning" I said as Zuko sighed "i'm not going on that thing" Zuko said as I looked at Bolin before looking back at Zuko "come on Zuko...Oogi is friendly I promise" I said as he slowly walked up to Oogi and placed a hand on it "good Oogi...god hearing that name being spoken by Saka got old" he said jumping on the bison as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him as Bolin grabbed me as they both held me "you guys ready?" I said as Bolin pulled my pants down as I stopped him "not in that way Bolin!" I said as Zuko smiled "come on Korra...we can have sex while we get to the airship" he said pulling down my panties as I stopped him "were having sex AFTER we save them" I said as both guys began kissing me passionately "fuck...Oogi...mmmm yip yip" I said as Oogi took off in the air and flew towards the airship.

The Knower paced around the room as she watched the screen intently as she smiled "the avatar has all her memories back" she said as she took out a cigarette and placed it to her lips as she brought up multiple screens as three voices echoed out "so you failed to end the avatars destiny" one voice said as she smiled "I didn't fail...if she had fulfilled her destiny she would have gotten the armor of god" she said as she took a drag from her cigarette as the voices grew louder "she will obtain the armor...and then what Knower?" another voice said as the Knower turned around "I'll make sure she never gets it...but you have to do me a favor" she said as the voices became silent "what is it?" they all said in unison as she turned and smiled as it was clear what she wanted...and she was hoping to get it...freedom.

"Look" I said pointing to the airship as we got close as Bolin and Zuko looked on "that's the place" he said as I moved over to the side of Oogi "wow...you think Amons compensating for something?" I joked as Zuko laughed "I bet he has a small one darling" he said as I smiled at him "your feminine sides showing Zuko" I giggled as he giggled back "well it's better than being stuck up hun, imagine all those years having to be this prince to a father that hates you and a sweet uncle with no woman to guide you...except Katara...but that's in the past"  
Zuko said as I hugged him "well I can be the sweet girl in your life Zuko" I said as he pulled me close "you spoil me Korra" Zuko replied as we shared a deep kiss before breaking it as I got up "get ready" I said jumping from Oogi and hitting the deck of the ship as Zuko and Bolin landed beside me as we snuck our way to the inside of the airship "Zuko? do you know where they have my parents held?" I said as Zuko pointed "down the hall to the right, then down another hallway to the left and then through the main room into a door that leads down and it's the third cell from the right" he said as I looked at him "how did you know that?" I said as Zuko laughed "that damn Amon gave a tour of his airship live on TV" he laughed as I rolled my eyes "guh seriously? generic bad guy indeed" I said as we followed Zuko's route as we hid from passing fire benders as we made our way to the door "damn it!" Zuko said as I looked at him "what's up Zuko?" I said as he examined the keypad "extra security from last viewing...this birds got this place locked tighter than a max security prison" he said as I looked at Bolin "so...what do we do?" I said as Zuko sighed "we'll have to hide and wait for someone to use this keypad...then when the door is open one of us will have to subdue him" he said as we both nodded "I'll do it" I said as Zuko looked at me and nodded as we all got into hiding "you're not having his baby...I forbid it" Bolin said as I laughed "are you...jealous?" I laughed as he blushed "no!...just...I was yours first...second..." he said as I moved on top of him and kissed him passionately "I know baby...your my husband...but you can't deny Zuko is kinda hot" I said as he looked to the side "Korra! you hardly know the guy" Bolin said as I sighed "I knew him when he was old...he helped me with my lightning bending...just didn't know this version was...you know" I said as Bolin looked at me "was what?" he said as I looked at him "bi-sexual" I said as he nodded "ooooh okay...yea...to be honest now that I think about it...this version seems weird" he said as I nodded, just then a sound of footsteps could be heard as we snuck a peak to see a fire bender walk up to the door and input a code as the door opened as I ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around "goodnight" I said punching him in the face as he fell to the ground as I motioned the others as we went through the door and down the stairs to the cells.

"Here we are" Zuko said as we looked at the cells as we noticed a lot of people were being held here "what the hells going on?" I said walking over to the different cells as Zuko walked with me "hun, Amon does what he likes...which is very unbecoming of a man, but he likes to capture people and execute them on TV" he said as I came to the cell with my parents "MOM! STEP-DAD!" I shouted as they both looked up and ran over to me "baby!" my mom said as I smiled "did they hurt you?" I said as they shook their heads "no thank god" she said as Bolin went over to me and wrapped his arms around me "you okay baby?" he said as my parents looked at me as I froze up "wait...what happened to Asami?" my mom said as I laughed nervously "well me and Korra had sex and she's pregnant so yeah" he said as my jaw dropped to the floor as did their's "Bolin...I don't have time to kill you now...but I'll do it later" I said as he backed up "K...K...Korra?" he said as I turned around showing an evil smile "please help me" he said as my mom coughed loudly as I turned around "we don't care about you guys affairs, we won't tell anyone" she said as I slapped Bolin before looking around only to find a keycard slot "fuck! just great! we can't get my parents out because it's keycard protected!" I said as Bolin looked around before grabbing me and Zuko and hiding behind a desk "Bolin!  
if you thi-" I began to say as Bolin covered my mouth and shushed me as he pointed ahead as Zuko and I looked up to see Amon and a group of fire benders in front of us "damn it to hell! Amon's here!" I said getting angry as Zuko sighed "hun he's gotten even more powerful since you last faced him" he said as I sighed "damn it...what do we do?" I said as we began to think as Amon opened the cell and the two benders dragged both of my parents out in shackles as I balled my fists up "I'll kill him" I said as Bolin hugged me as I calmed down a bit "it's okay baby...we'll save them" Bolin said as he kissed my neck as I began to moan "n...not now" I said breaking the embrace as we all got up "okay now, they went that way which leads to the control room...that's also where Amons been broadcasting his events" Zuko said as we ran after Amon, and as we got up the stairs and hid we noticed a large gathering or fire benders as Amon took the stage with my parents as he then held up a hand to which the benders all cheered and shouted his name "brothers! sisters! for too long we have been oppressed! but the time has finally come to celebrate our victory!" he shouted as the cheers grew louder as I breathed a sigh "now I present to you...live for all to see! the death of the avatars parents!" he said taking a sword out "guys...I'll deal with Amon...you get my parents to safety" I said as Bolin stopped me "no! you can't do this" he said as I looked at him "I love you Bolin" I said kissing him and jumping out of hiding as I air bent Amon against a wall as I ran up to my parents and helped them up as Zuko jumped into the air and fire kicked the crowd to help thin the herd as I handed my parents off to Bolin before standing my ground as Amon got back up and dusted himself off "I must admit avatar...you surprised me!" Amon said as I stepped back and got in a fighting stance "you lost Amon" I said confidently as Amon looked at the crowd "leave us" he said as the benders became confused but did as Amon said as I looked at the crowd leave "you made a big mistake sending your help away" I said as the last bender left as both doors slammed shut "I didn't make a mistake baby" he said as he ran at me as I threw a fireball at him as he dodged it and jumped over me as I followed up with a fire kick which he dodged that as well "oh wow avatar, you sure are defeating me" he said as I grew angrier as I threw a right and left hook at him which he dodged both and kicked me in the stomach as I fell back "d...d...damn it!" I shouted looking at him while breathing heavily as I noticed something...my sash! "give me my sash back Amon!" I said as he tore it up as I blushed "looks like a cute girls blushing" he said as I stepped back "what's your game Amon" I said as he took off his mask to reveal a young man behind it as he dropped the mask and ran up to me and pinned me against a wall "l...let me go!" I shouted as he began to kiss my cheek as I felt almost...good "such...delicate skin...soft...and so delicious"  
Amon said as I looked at his young scarred face "y...y...you were dead" I said trying to get away as he took my top off and threw it across the room "avatar...I wanted you dead in the beginning...but I want something so much more now" he said taking my shirt off as he threw that across the room exposing my bra as I gulped "Amon...stop...please" I pleaded as he deeply kissed me while unhooking my bra as my mind was filled with desire as he began pulling my bra off as I blushed and caught it "Amon this isn't right" I said squirming as he only smiled "you brought this on yourself Korra" he said grabbing my bare breast as I moaned loudly "and now your gonna be my slave" he said as I opened one eye and placed my hand against Amons chest "f...fuck you Amon" I replied angrily as I air bent him across the room as I quickly hooked my bra back up as I grabbed my shirt and top and ran up to the door as I banged on it "you are not going to leave here until I am done with you" he said as I slide my shirt and top back on "i'm going to get out of here Amon" I said as I turned around to find him already on me as he grabbed my hands and placed them around my back and he tied them up "now-now...no using your hands" he said licking my neck as I held in a moan and started kicking the door "d...damn it Amon...c...can't you let the past be the past?" I said as he slapped me in the face causing me to fall to the floor "the past...be in the past? because of YOU my revolution is destroyed!" he said as he sent a powerful kick to my stomach as I began coughing up blood "because of YOU I am hated by EVERYONE in Republic City!" he screamed as he took my head and slammed it against the door as I began bleeding more to which he kicked me to the floor "and because oh a SLUT like you MY BROTHER BETRAYED ME!" he screamed as he ran up to me and kicked me across the room as I hit a wall and heard a loud crack as I screamed out in pain as I fell limp on the ground as I began crying loudly for my mom as Amon walked up to me and grabbed me by my throat as he squeezed it "and now you're gonna di-" he began to say as there was a huge explosion in one of the doors as Zuko jumped into the room "listen bitch! you're not going to kill my wife anytime soon" he said as Amon dropped me to the ground "heh...what? come to play?" he said as Zuko smiled "hun I don't fuck guys with needle dicks...much like yours" he said as Amon ran at him only for Zuko to dodge his attack and grab me "looks like you need practice" he said as he left the room as Amon ran after him only to be stopped by a wall of fire Zuko had summoned as he exited the ship and jumped on Oogi as he took off into the sky "KORRA!" everyone screamed as they saw my bloody face and body as my mother began crying hysterically and Bolin held me in his arms as Zuko tried to calm everyone down "listen now!...when I was still with my uncle...god rest his soul...he taught me a method to heal a person of all injury...but it's gonna take time" he said as he began to work as we retreated to air temple island.

"she was so close to being mine" Amon said returning to the room as he grabbed his mask and placed it back on his face as he turned around and was greeted by Alex "and yet again you leave me without so much as a she's here pet" she said as Amon paid her no attention as he walked away "speak damn you!" she said running up to him only for him to backhand her as she fell to the ground "you have all you could ever want master...why strip me of the privilege of having the avatar to myself?" she added as he walked up to her "this avatar is going to be mine first" he said as she got up and rubbed her cheek "I hate you!" Alex screamed as she ran off as Amon turned around and looked at the window "you will be mine Korra" he said laughing.

(A/N) yeah...this is...getting bad for our heroes now! will Korra ever hope to defeat Amon? or will she just be beaten to near death every time? stay tuned to find out!


End file.
